1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a building structure and, more specifically, it relates to a building structural member or element capable of constituting interior or exterior walls of buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
There are buildings such as a meeting hall, not to be used for a long time after construction but used only for a relatively short period of term for holding entertainments and then dismantled after use, or buildings such as a tent or a medical facility disposed in refugee's camp to be used for a predetermined period of term and then dismantled and carried back. It is desirable for the construction of such buildings to use building structural member or element which are light in weight and which convenient to transport and can be manufactured at as low production cost as possible.
Heretofore, solid lumber or concrete, port or pillows have been used as building structural members capable of constituting interior and exterior walls of buildings, and the interior and exterior walls for the buildings are constituted by arranging such building structural element in a row side by side.
However, the existent building structural member described above is considerably heavy in weight and inconvenient to transport, requires much labor and time for construction, and as well as creates a problem also in the re-use of them after dismantling.